Mazar Family 2010 Halloween
Trick-Or-Treating Halloween Party Haidyn, Skyla, Kayla, and Orla's Hocus Pocus Villain Spelltacular Ruined Skyla, Kayla, and Orla come out Haidyn: "The Birou Sisters are back!!" Orla: "Hi!" Skyla: "Back where?" Kayla: "Back here! We're so excited to share this day with you." Haidyn: "Today is gonna be so fun..." Orla: "Haidyn..." Haidyn: "There's gonna be songs to listen to..." Orla: "Haidyn..." Haidyn: "And we're gonna do some fun activities..." Orla: "Haidyn!" Haidyn: "Yes, Orla?" Orla: "I smell children." Skyla: "Children!!" Kayla: "Oh my goodness!" Orla: "There are so many of them." Bronson: "And they're right on a fucking stage!!!" Debra: "Bronson Timothy Mazar, don't interrupt the show. That is not polite." Haidyn: "You fools. Of course there are children. Tell me, what year is it?" Everyone: "2010!" Haidyn: "I said what year is it!!!" Everyone: "2010!" Skyla: "2010!" Haidyn: "Sisters, it's been 5 years since we last returned." Kayla: "We are getting really good at this." Haidyn: "And it's All Hallows 'Eve. Our favorite time of the year." Skyla: "But, Haidyn, don't you remember what happened last Halloween?" Orla: "We turned to dust! Dust, dust, dust, dust, dust, dust..." walks up and smacks her cries Orla: "MOMMY!!!!!!" Esther: "JOSHUA YANKEE LEVINE!!!! DO NOT SMACK ORLA WHILE SHE'S DOING HER HOCUS POCUS VILLAIN Spell-tacular!!! Hands are not for smacking!!!" Joshua: "SHUT UP, STUPID!!!!" Skyla: "Joshua, get off the stage, please!!!" Nicole: "Oh my goodness, sweetie. Are you okay?" Orla: "JOSHUA SMACKED ME!!!!!!" Nicole: "Joshua, please do not smack Orla while she's doing her Villain Spelltacular with her sisters." Joshua: "I DON'T WANNA HEAR HER SAYING DUST OVER AND OVER AGAIN!!!!!" Nicole: "So what? She loves Sarah." Haidyn: "What's going on here?" Debra: "That's it. That's the Hocus Pocus Villain Spelltacular ruined now." Haidyn: "We can still make our potion, Aunt Debra." Debra: "Well, you can't, Haidyn, since Joshua slapped Orla." (Haidyn turns to Nicole offstage, who motions her to keep going, then she turns to Skyla) Skyla: "Okay. What's the first ingredient for our Hocus Pocus Party Potion?" Orla: "Sinister shadows as dark as midnight, and as mysterious as the unknown." Skyla: "But, Haidyn, where are we gonna get sinister shadows..." appears in a Dr. Facilier costume Nick: "Hello, ladies." Kayla and Orla: "It's the man who took the shadows away!!!!!" Haidyn: "And who are you?" Nick: "A tip of the hat from the one and only Dr. Facilier, also known as the Shadow Man." Bronson: "HEY, SHADOW MAN!!!! YOU'RE A PUNK-HEADED SON OF A BitcH!!!!!" Nick: "Don't you disrespect me, lil man!" Bronson: "LITTLE?!" Nick: "Don't you derogate or deride. You're in my world now, not your world, and I got friends on the other side." Orla, Kayla, Haidyn, and Skyla: "He's got friends on the other side." Bronson: "MORE LIKE YOU'VE GOT ENEMIES ON THE OTHER SIDE, NICHOLAS RHETT CARSON!!!!" Debra: "BRONSON TIMOTHY MAZAR!!!! BE QUIET AND WATCH THE SHOW!!!!! STOP BEING RUDE TO NICK!!!!!" River: "THANK GOD DR. FACILIER NO LONGER GETS FRIENDS ON THE OTHER SIDE, YOU IDIOT AssholE!!!!!" Debra: "YOU TOO, RIVER BARRETT MAZAR!!!! STOP DISRESPECTING NICK AND WATCH THE SHOW!!!!!!!" Nick: "Sit down at my table. Put your mind at ease. If you relax, It will enable me to do anything I please. I can read your future, I can change it 'round some too. I'll look deep into your heart and soul." River: "PLEASE DON'T LOOK INSIDE ORLA'S HEART AND SOUL, NICK!!!!" Debra: "River, stop it! Cut that out!" Nick: "I got voodoo, I got hoodoo. I got things I ain't even tried! And I got friends on the other side." Orla, Kayla, Haidyn, and Skyla: "He's got friends on the other side." Ainsley: "Baby made a boom-boom!" Debra: "Ainsley Chandla Mazar, that's a warning. Just watch the show and be quiet." Bronson: "STOP SINGING THAT FRIENDS ON THE OTHER SIDE SONG, IT'S SO ANNOYING!!!!!" River: "YOU ACTUALLY DON'T HAVE FRIENDS ON THE OTHER SIDE, NICK!!!!!" turns off the song, everyone applauds Esther: "Are Bronson and River gonna stop screaming?" Haidyn: "Wonderful! Our Hocus Pocus Party Potion is coming together. Thank you, Dr. Facilier." Orla: "Can we keep him?" Bronson: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! ORLA, DON'T KEEP HIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!" Debra: "BRONSON, ENOUGH!!!!!!!" Haidyn: "Focus! Now, Skyla..." Skyla: "What?" Haidyn: "What's our next ingredient?" Skyla: "Nefarious nightmares: as terrifying as the shadows on the moon at night - filling dreams to the brim with fright!" Category:Transcripts Category:Halloween Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Holiday Transcripts Category:Autumn Holiday Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts